The invention relates generally to actuating mechanisms of the type which selectively control an external device and more particular to an actuating mechanism for controlling a remote device by means of one or more flexible coaxial cables. Use of the actuating mechanism to reposition retractable fins or skegs on a water board is also disclosed.
Actuating mechanisms are useful for remotely controlling, adjusting or imparting movement or force to other devices. Flexible coaxial actuating cables are often used in conjunction with actuators to accomplish such remote control. In a coaxial cable, relative movement is induced between the central actuating member or wire and the sheath, which is generally anchored to act as a fulcrum. An actuator or actuating mechanism is attached to one end of the cable and the controlled device is at the other end, remote from the actuator. The actuator induces relative movement between the central wire and the sheath and the controlled device responds to the relative motion. In some applications the controlled device is not visible to the person manipulating the actuator and some form of visual indication of the most recent setting is useful in controlling the remote device.
One remote control function conveniently accomplished by means of flexible actuating cable is in the setting and repositioning of physical control surfaces on water boards, such as retractable fins or skegs. Water boards are similar to surf boards and come in various sizes to accommodate riders kneeling, sitting or standing. Water boards are often towed behind a power boat with the rider kneeling and holding a tow line. Some water board maneuvers are best accomplished with fins or skegs extended on the underside of the board, to impart stability. At other times fins are not used or are undesirable, for example when the board is being towed up an incline for jumping or when performing various tricks such as spins or sliding sideways. Consequently, retractable fins have been developed and patented, for example, the system shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,546. In that patent, the fins are manipulated by the rider reaching down beneath or behind his legs to change the settings from a kneeling position.
It would be more convenient to control the fins on the underside of a water board remotely from a location on top of the board, preferably forward of the rider's kneeling position. Such a system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,436. While such a fin controller might be configured in numerous ways, the challenge is to provide both direct functionality and clear responsiveness with a minimum of complex manipulation. A water board rider holding a tow rope necessarily has only one hand free at any moment to reposition or retract the fins and the operation must be accomplished quickly. One disadvantage of the actuator shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,883,436 is that, to adjust the fins, the rider must unscrew a control knob, reposition a sliding piece in a slot and re-tighten the knob. A preferable system would allow the rider to make necessary adjustments almost instantaneously. It would also be preferable to have information about the fin setting available at a glance.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an actuating mechanism for selectively positioning a movable element to control an external device in which the actuating mechanism is easy to manipulate with one hand and incorporates a single lever to act in one control direction when raised and in another, opposite control direction when depressed.
Another object of the invention is to provide an actuating mechanism of simple, rugged and effective design which incorporates a position indicator capable of providing visual indication of the physical position of the controlled device at a location adjacent the actuating mechanism.